


В тропических лесах живут не только крокодилы

by wtfvenom2019



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Action, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfvenom2019/pseuds/wtfvenom2019
Summary: Эдди Брок собирается снять репортаж в джунглях Амазонии, но что-то идет не так.





	В тропических лесах живут не только крокодилы

Кто бы мог подумать, что Эдди занесет сюда. Дождевые леса Амазонии — совсем не место для скандально известного журналиста, а репортажи о живой природе — вовсе не его конек. Здесь не будет никаких разоблачений или поиска заговоров, грязного белья корпораций или историй безжалостных маньяков. Хотя бы потому, что в тропических лесах обычно не водятся маньяки, а грязное белье местных жителей не является предметом массового интереса.

Все началось с просьбы знакомого писателя, мистера Гинсберга, снять репортаж об опасных джунглях и, признаться, Эдди эта идея сразу пришлась по душе. Он всегда любил острые ощущения: опасность для него была вызовом, предложением, от которого сложно отказаться. А уж когда Эдди узнал историю мистера Гинсберга, который сам едва выжил в этих джунглях более десяти лет назад, его желание проплыть по Амазонке и ближе познакомиться с ее лесами, лишь усилилось. К тому же, его ожидал приятный бонус в виде неплохого гонорара за отснятый материал.

Энни и Дэн в два голоса пытались отговорить его, когда он сообщил о своих намерениях, но, если уж Эдди Брок что-то решил, он не отступал перед сложностями и уговорами, это было не в его характере. Тем приятнее было найти понимание в лице Венома, который всегда одобрял безрассудства своего носителя. Очевидно, симбиот наслаждался яркими эмоциями и адреналином в его крови. Не просто же так он каждый день подбивал его залезть на небоскреб, зная, как Эдди боится высоты?

Кажется, слово «опасно» означало для Венома «весело»: это был шанс испытать их возможности, шанс показать свои силы в полной мере. И Эдди понимал это. Никто не хотел бы жить в полжизни, зная, что может больше. Он тоже не хотел.

Именно потому сейчас они пролетали над одним из самых неприветливых для человека мест на планете. Летевший вместе с ними оператор — Стэн Джонс — пытался запечатлеть открывавшийся взору вид, но едва добивался успеха: самолет трясло так, что получить стабильную картинку было практически невозможно.

Пару минут спустя камера уставилась на Эдди Брока, и тот, пытаясь перекричать шум пропеллера, начал свою речь:

— Мы пролетаем над джунглями Амазонки, самой большой реки в мире. Здесь обитает более восьми сотен видов млекопитающих и земноводных, сорок тысяч видов растений, почти сто тридцать тысяч беспозвоночных, и половина всей этой живности способна убить человека десятками различных способов. Сегодня мы направимся в самое сердце тропического леса и узнаем, как можно здесь выживать. Погнали!

Красная лампочка камеры мигнула еще раз и потухла — Стэн окончил съемку.

— Еще дубль? — спросил Эдди.

Оператор, нахмурившись, просматривал отснятый материал.

— Да, давай еще, — наконец, кивнул он. — Что ж это корыто так трясет? Надеюсь, оно не развалится к чертям.

Эдди усмехнулся. Пришлось зачитать подготовленную речь еще дважды, чтобы Стэн, наконец, удовлетворительно кивнул. Он отложил камеру, отер платком вспотевший лоб и появляющуюся лысину, устало откинулся на сиденье.

«Слабак, — презрительно прокомментировал Веном. — Но из него вышел бы неплохой перекус».

И, пожалуй, он был прав, ведь Стэн Джонсон действительно не отличался идеальной фигурой: его нельзя было назвать жирдяем, но пивное брюшко к своим двадцати восьми годам он отрастил приличное. Это никак не мешало ему при сьемках репортажей, но в тропических лесах ему, пожалуй, будет тяжеловато.

Когда они только обсуждали детали предстоящей поездки, больше всего Стэна волновал вопрос еды. Он предлагал взять с собой как можно больше провианта, и с этим Эдди согласился, ведь ему тоже нужно было большое количество пищи. Даже больше, чем Стэну. Но оба они пришли к выводу, что пробираться сквозь джунгли с десятками килограммов еды будет тяжело. В итоге пришлось паковаться исходя из минимальной необходимости, приличную долю которой у Эдди составлял запас шоколада для симбиота.

— Время, — напомнил Карлос, их сопровождающий. Он указал на наручные часы.

Да, время аренды самолета подходило к концу, и они должны были возвращаться на базу.

— Еще десять минут, — Эдди на всякий случай продублировал свои слова жестом, дважды показав открытую пятерню. Под крылом самолета блестела широкая полоса реки. — Надо подлететь к воде. Спусти ниже.

— Пять минут, — ответил Карлос с режущим ухо акцентом. Затем он развернулся к пилоту и прокричал ему что-то на местном наречии.

Самолет протяжно загудел и пошел на снижение. Несчастный Стэн вцепился в ремень безопасности и поджал губы, но, стоит отдать ему должное, когда они спустились ближе к воде, он совладал со страхом и взялся за аппаратуру.

Огромная широкая река теперь казалась еще более впечатляющей. Они были так низко, что непременно задели бы верхушки деревьев, если бы решились пролететь над лесом. Немного опасный маневр, но он был заранее обговорен еще на базе: Эдди настаивал, что им нужны не только панорамные планы, но и кадры вблизи. Для этой же цели он арендовал катер на завтра. А вот через день он и Стэн в сопровождении гида направятся в сами джунгли, чтобы запечатлеть все изнутри.

— Отличный вид, — заметил Эдди. — Удалось заснять?

— Да, — отозвался оператор.

— Отлично. Молодец.

— Назад? — тут же спросил Карлос.

— Да, — Эдди кивнул.

Снова пара фраз для пилота, натужное гудение двигателя и…

Не понятно, что произошло раньше: хлопок и страшный металлический скрежет или резкий крен самолета. Воздушное судно повело, наклонило и потянуло вниз с такой скоростью, что у Эдди перехватило дыхание. Понимая, что они падают, он попытался сгруппироваться, прижав голову к коленям. Краем глаза он видел, как стремительно приближаются водная гладь и зеленый берег. Пилот пытался выровнять самолет, но, очевидно, они были слишком низко, чтобы он успел совершить маневр: Карлос выплюнул непонятное ругательство, Стэн помянул Господа, Веном обнял своего носителя черным защитным коконом — и они упали.

«Эдди, — позвал голос из черного мрака. — Эдди».

В ушах шумело, а перед глазами плясали черные мушки. Отвратительное состояние. Но, вероятно, благодаря симбиоту Эдди почти сразу пришел в себя, разом вспомнив, что произошло.

«Эдди, — снова позвал его Веном. — Надо уходить».

Они все еще были в самолете. Похоже, пилоту все же удалось увести его в сторону: они не потонули в водах Амазонки и дотянули до берега. Едва дотянули. Ноги почти по колено были в воде, проникавшей внутрь через открытую и ныне покореженную салонную дверь. Потерявший сознание Стэн сидел, удерживаемый крепким ремнем безопасности, уронив подбородок на грудь. Бледный и безвольный, словно тряпичная кукла. Эдди поспешил прощупать пульс — живой. Карлоса нигде не было видно.

«Эдди, — настаивал Веном. — Уходим. Сейчас».

Мозг, все еще заторможенный после произошедшего, соображал медленно и неохотно. Зачем уходить? Куда? Ответа Эдди не знал, но внутри него начинало расти необъяснимое беспокойство.

Эдди похлопал по пухлым щекам оператора.

— Что? Где я? — Стэну потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя, после чего он добавил, — Бля-я-ядь.

Его взгляд упал на остатки разбитой видеокамеры, которые чудом не вылетели из самолета при падении, и он снова повторил, на этот раз с еще большей досадой:

— Бля-я-ядь.

— Полностью с тобой согласен, — Эдди помог ему отстегнуть ремень.

Вляпались так вляпались. Рухнули черт-пойми где в джунглях, из которых и зная дорогу можно не выбраться. Но не смертоносные тропики волновали Эдди — животное предчувствие заставляло его нервничать. Такого с ним никогда раньше не бывало, особенно после того, как он объединился с Веномом.

Уверенность симбиота, помноженная на его собственную, сделала их по-настоящему непоколебимыми. Любой работодатель, жаждущий в штат нового сотрудника, мог бы назвать это высочайшим уровнем стрессоустойчивости, но это было чем-то большим. Эдди и Веном знали, чувствовали, что вместе они — непобедимы, совершенны. Идеальный хищник, запертый в городских условиях.

Но хороший хищник чувствует не только свое превосходство, но и угрозу собственной безопасности. И сейчас, Эдди готов был поклясться, он чувствовал именно это: словно к ним приближался кто-то или что-то иное, с чем они могли не совладать. Не сейчас, не после дня без еды и крушения самолета.

«Надо уходить, — повторил Эдди слова Венома, на этот раз обращаясь к Стэну».

Не тратя времени на его возражения, он вышел наружу, увлекая за собой ничего не понимающего оператора.

— Куда? — растерянно спросил тот.

Но Эдди не ответил: его взгляд привлек вид разбитого носа самолета. Металл рядом с винтом был вспорот торчащим наружу… копьем? Да, это выглядело как копье или гарпун, но принадлежало это оружие явно не местным аборигенам: его совершенно гладкая металлическая поверхность едва не светилась в солнечных лучах. Каждый остроконечный выступ на древке был идеальной формы, но не приходилось сомневаться, что их главным назначением было применение в битве, а не красота.

— Это еще что? — Стэн тоже заметил торчащее из самолета копье.

— Думаю, херня, из-за которой мы упали, — предположил Эдди, подходя ближе к кабине пилота.

Внутри обнаружился их капитан, бездыханный и, совершенно определенно, мертвый: его открытые глаза застыли в ужасе, на отвисшей челюсти еще не успела запечься струйка крови. Черт.

«Эдди, — прошипел в голове Веном. — Сейчас!»

— На помощь! На помощь! — раздался задыхающийся крик со знакомым акцентом.

Карлос — разумеется, это был он — спотыкаясь, бежал по узкому берегу. В одной руке он держал пистолет и, периодически оборачиваясь, стрелял в пустоту. Второй — пытался расчищать себе дорогу от свисающих веток деревьев. Однако следом за Карлосом те же ветки раздвигались сами собой, наталкиваясь на невидимую преграду. Или, что более вероятно, невидимого преследователя. Что бы это ни было, оно было опасно. Эдди не сомневался: именно это невидимое глазом нечто пробуждало в нем желание сбежать куда подальше.

Неожиданно Карлос остановился и, с криком, полным ужаса, оторвался от земли: его ноги, продолжая бег, поднялись над поверхностью; руки лихорадочно пытались ухватить что-то над головой; плечи опустились ниже, неестественно низко. В следующую секунду мышцы шеи разорвались, фонтанируя кровью, и голова со страшным хрустом отделилась от тела. Она потянула за собой позвоночник, который вышел из разодранной глотки с отвратительным хлюпаньем. Осевшее на землю тело — кровавый мешок мяса, всего пару секунд назад бывший человеком.

— Бля-ядь, — все, что сумел выдавить из себя Стэн. Оригинальностью он не отличался.

Похоже, инстинкт не обманул их, но уносить ноги было уже поздно: что бы только что ни убило Карлоса, оно уже заметило двух людей у самолета. И, судя по раздвигающимся веткам, направлялось к ним. Оставалось только сражаться.

Эдди кинулся вперед, на ходу обрастая черными мышцами симбиота. Им с Веномом уже давно не требовалось слов, чтобы понять друг друга, особенно в критической ситуации. Симбиот безошибочно уловил желание Эдди сражаться, в то время как Эдди уловил некое восхищение Венома. Неужели он действительно был в восторге от увиденного? Впрочем, с учетом страсти пришельца к откусыванию голов, это было вполне в его вкусе.

Все произошло слишком быстро. Настолько быстро, что все слилось в один краткий миг. Три красных луча — точки на его, их, теле. Яркая синяя вспышка, обжигающий толчок в грудь, от которого их отбросило назад. Фоном — непрекращающийся мат оператора. Их подстрелили, понял Эдди, но не из автомата (уж пули им были не страшнее комариного укуса) или базуки, а будто чистой энергией. Веном содрогнулся от боли, и Эдди вместе с ним.

— Вот мудила, — со злостью бросил он, поднимаясь на ноги.

Их противник подошел вплотную: они слышали это по звуку шагов, и даже видели легкое марево в месте, где должен стоять враг. Он большой — больше человеческого роста — но не больше Венома.

«Впечатляет, — произнес симбиот гортанным рыком. — Но не слишком».

Их руки изменились, превращаясь в острые клинки. В атаку! Невидимый противник отразил удар и тут же ответил. В живот вошел кинжал, каким-то чудом прорвавшись через их защиту словно нож сквозь масло. Боль — неожиданная и от того оглушающая — прошила насквозь. На миг они застыли, но не от нее. От шока. До этого момента ничто не могло повредить броню Венома, даже оцарапать их было невозможно! Разве что Райот потрепал их, и то лишь когда ему удалось отделить их друг от друга.

В ярости они потянулись к врагу. Веном липкой паутиной облепил его голову и грудь, натыкаясь на металл и бугристую кожу. Он покрылся длинными иглами, ища уязвимые места, впиваясь в чужое тело, кромсая его. На землю упали капли яркого кислотно-зеленого цвета.

Эдди чувствовал, что Веном уже затянул его раны. Для них это был пустяк, но нельзя позволить ранить себя вновь.

«Попался!» — хищный голос симбиота был полон восторга.

Он опутывал невидимое тело, намереваясь обездвижить его и — в этом Эдди не сомневался — отгрызть голову. Под черными щупальцами что-то сверкнуло. Их пронзил электрический разряд. Недостаточно сильный, чтобы действительно навредить им, но внезапный и болезненный. Настолько, что они ослабили хватку. Их противник тут же вырвался. Эдди увидел тонкие зазубренные клинки перед своим лицом, когда враг разрезал темные путы и отбросил их назад.

Потеряв равновесие, они упали на спину. Но, похоже, им удалось повредить маскировку: голубые разряды обозначили тело их противника. Он сделал жест рукой, выключая невидимый щит, и перед Эдди с Веномом предстало человекообразное чудовище в железной маске. Можно было бы подумать, что это был очень высокий человек, чрезмерно увлекавшийся бодибилдингом, если бы не болотный цвет кожи и когтистые руки. От головы монстра тянулись длинные жгуты. Эдди они напомнили дреды, Веному — жирную лапшу.

— Ты зачем чулки напялил, чувак? — усмехнулся Эдди, обратив внимание на сеточку, обтягивающую туловище и ноги монстра. — Они тебе не идут, знаешь?

Их противник не ответил: лишь небольшой прибор на его плече с жужжанием повернулся в их сторону. Загорелись три красные лампочки, и Эдди, уже понимая, что за этим последует, метнулся в сторону.

Они почти успели: взрыв энергии прошел по спине, обжигая, оголяя ее. Эдди чувствовал, как Веном сползает с его кожи, содрогаясь от синего пламени. Пусть удар пришелся вскользь, даже так он сумел навредить им.

Они не медлили с ответом. Их рука в этот раз обернулась пикой, чтобы пронзить противника насквозь. Но тот слишком быстр: пока они разворачивались к нему лицом (а ведь это, казалось, заняло меньше пары секунд!), тот успел зайти сзади.

Удар пришелся по незащищенной спине. Веном еще не успел прикрыть своего носителя в месте, где их обожгло синим огнем. Зазубренный клинок легко вошел под лопатку, вспарывая легкие и выходя острием из груди. В следующую секунду длинный кинжал двинулся обратно, разрывая мышцы и ломая ребра. Кровь заполнила горло — Эдди чувствовал ее горький вкус во рту. Когтистая пятерня монстра схватила под челюстью, вторая рука легла на плечо. Да этот рэпер-стриптизер собрался оторвать им голову как несчастному Карлосу!

Веном ударил первым. Сгруппировавшись у поясницы, он выстрелил плотным щупальцем. Метил противнику в живот. У чудовища оказались отличные рефлексы, словно он всю свою жизнь готовился сражаться с такими инопланетными тварями, как Веном. Моментально среагировав на угрозу, он выпустил их из захвата, отскакивая в сторону. Как бы не так! Щупальце симбиота шустро изменило траекторию и добралось до покрытого сеткой бока.

Полный боли и злости вопль ударил по ушам. Эдди хотелось вставить какой-нибудь едкий комментарий, но он едва мог дышать. Веном только-только собрал куски его легкого воедино. Обычно им удавалось быстро восстановиться, даже в битве с Райотом, когда тот пробил Эдди грудь. Однако сейчас они все же не были готовы к сражению. Уже получили слишком много повреждений. Они чувствовали, что оправляться от каждой новой раны становится все тяжелее, а и каждое новое ранение — все серьезнее. При этом им удалось лишь дважды задеть своего врага, кем бы он ни был. Время явно было не на их стороне. С чудовищем, помешанным на металлических девайсах и клинках, надо было покончить как можно скорее. Или попытаться оторваться от него, но этот вариант они не рассматривали: быстро бежать по тропическим лесам не удастся, бросать на берегу Стэна не хотелось. Да и как речь могла идти о позорном бегстве посреди боя?

Они бросились на врага с прытью ягуара, атакуя когтями и зубами. Веном впился в дредоподобные отростки, разрывая торчащие из железной маски трубки и разрывая когтями грудь. Им удалось повалить чудовище. Они насели сверху всей своей массой. Терзали плоть, царапали металл, не обращая внимание на многочисленные удары кинжалом, пока один из них не прошел слишком близко к сердцу. От накатившей слабости и дурноты Эдди потянуло в сторону. Их тело на мгновение стало слишком тяжелым, чтобы совладать с ним.

Противник не ждал ни секунды. Блеск когтей-клинков, внезапно появившихся из девайса на руке монстра, резкий удар в живот, от которого перехватило дыхание, и перед глазами предательски поплыло. Эдди не видел, чувствовал, как клинки проворачиваются внутри, повреждая органы, разрывая кишки. Боль должна была быть немыслимой, непереносимой, но до него доходили лишь ее отголоски — мучительные, но отголоски. Симбиот забрал все на себя, защищая своего носителя от шока.

Мир вокруг будто застыл, как бывает в замедленной съемке. Он не мог атаковать. Даже держать голову не мог. Эдди опустил ее, почти доставая подбородком груди, и ужаснулся тому, что увидел. Черное тело симбиота, дрожа, стягивало воедино рану у сердца. И в это же время когтистая рука чудовища медленно уходила вбок, вспарывая живот. Кровь хлынула наружу, окрашивая красным зазубренные клинки. За маской раздался низкий утробный звук — монстр ликовал.

Не в силах больше держаться, Эдди упал на него. Все, что было вокруг, стало далеким и нереальным, будто не происходило с ним вовсе. Он как будто опустился глубоко под воду без какого-либо снаряжения: дышать стало невозможно, уши заложило, а перед глазами все расплылось настолько, что едва угадывались очертания их врага.

«Потерпи, Эдди, сейчас», — голос Венома — единственное, что казалось настоящим.

Их тело, теперь такое грузное и неуклюжее, отбросило в сторону. В этот же момент к Эдди вернулся к реальности. Звуки стали четче и разборчивее, теперь он точно слышал верещание Стэна, о котором было уже позабыл.

— Ебанный пиздец! Ебанный пиздец!

Его голос терялся между деревьями — очевидно, оператор, наконец-то, решил спасаться, убегая в чащу тропического леса.

Зрение удалось сфокусировать, и на этот раз увиденное порадовало. Они все-таки крепко уделали дредастого ублюдка. Все незащищенные броней участки его тела покрывала ядреная зеленая кровь, особенно сильно был разодран левый бок. И если Эдди с Веномом медленно, но восстанавливались, то их противник чудо-регенерацией не отличался. Пусть он и был искусным воином, вооруженным до зубов, перевес оказался на стороне их с Веномом симбиоза.

Не теряя ни минуты, еще толком не восстановившись, они атаковали вновь. На этот раз издали, направляя в сторону врага пять острых щупалец. Изящного уклонения не последовало. Раненное чудовище попыталось отразить атаку одновременно кинжалом и двумя клинками, выдвинувшимися из девайса на руке. Эдди отреагировал мгновенно, стараясь увести щупальца в сторону. Он уже увидел, что это оружие было способно разрезать плоть симбиота. Он не мог допустить, чтобы Веном пострадал еще больше. Но беспокойство за него тут же обернулось уверенностью, что передалась ему по их ментальной связи — Веном знал, что делал.

Черные пики и пропитанный кровью металл встретились друг с другом громким лязгом. Монстру не удалось отрубить щупальца Венома — в этот раз они оказались слишком плотными и неподатливыми. В конце концов, в самой природе симбиота было умение приспосабливаться, нужно было лишь время, чтобы он адаптировался к неизвестному ему металлу и сумел стать для него неуязвимым. И, пока их враг с явным недоумением косился на блестящую материю симбиота, они прошили его ногу, оставляя в бедре внушающих размеров рану, и ударили в лицо, срывая маску.

— Ну ты, приятель, и урод, — усмехнулся Эдди голосом Венома.

Да, лицом это назвать никак не получалось: все та же болотного цвета кожа, глубоко посаженные глаза и совершенно отвратительного вида пасть. Действительно примечательная пасть, ведь занимала по меньшей мере половину физиономии. Ее огромные жвала — целых четыре штуки — скрывали редкие, но внушительные клыки. Монстр низко, протяжно зарычал.

— Больно? Ну, извини, — щупальца, вновь став эластичными, припечатали его к земле.

Страшная рана на животе затянулась, и теперь Эдди, несмотря на усталость, чувствовал кое-что еще: желание оторвать этому уроду голову и… сожрать? Пожалуй, тут надо будет поразмыслить: вдруг эта зеленокровая лягушка-переросток ядовита?

— Вот ведь! — он запоздало заметил три красных луча, направленных в их сторону.

Пришлось тут же отпустить противника, чтобы отпрыгнуть в сторону. И на этот раз вовремя: синее пламя прошло мимо, взрываясь в деревьях. Однако, когда Эдди вновь повернулся к врагу лицом, его уже не было: в воздухе сверкнули электрические разряды, и чудовище стало невидимым. Лишь покачнувшиеся ветки подсказали, что оно решило отступить, скрывшись в джунглях.

Или сделать вид, что отступает. Теперь они уже хорошо изучили своего врага и знали его приемы, поэтому, когда воздух засвистел приближающейся опасностью, они были готовы. Остроконечный бумеранг вылетел из-за деревьев, срезая на своем пути ветки и лианы. Он летел прямо к их горлу, но они остановили его, схватив на лету, и бросили обратно. Оружие, что должно было убить их, вернулось к своему хозяину: тонкие голубоватые всплески электричества прошли по телу монстра, делая его видимым вновь. Он осел на колени, а затем повалился на бок. Подойдя ближе, Эдди увидел, что бумеранг прилетел ему прямо в глаз, застряв острым концом глубоко в глазнице.

С затихающим урчанием жвалы чудовища разошлись в стороны, пальцы когтистой руки разжались, выпуская кинжал. Похоже, сдох.

Они ударили по незащищенной шее, отделяя голову. Противно хрустнули кости позвонков, захлюпала зеленая кровь. Вот так — точно сдох.

Теперь, когда им больше чего не грозило, Веном медленно погрузился в тело Эдди. Однако торжество от победы испортил внезапный приступ дурноты. Ноги неожиданно стали слабыми, а тело — тяжелым. Эдди схватился за свисавшую с дерева лиану, но вместе с ней упал на землю.

«Что за?..»

Холод охватил ноги и голову, а в следующую секунду его прошил спазм. Живот скрутило так, будто проклятый монстр все еще проворачивал в нем клинки. Похоже, полученные раны были слишком серьезны, чтобы Веному удалось быстро залечить их. Да, он затянул их снаружи и остановил кровотечение, но внутренние повреждения требовали больше времени. Очередной спазм обернулся кровавой рвотой. Черт, сколько крови он уже потерял…

Пытаясь отдышаться, Эдди неуклюже повалился на бок. Его знобило.

— Веном, — тихо позвал он, и симбиот не замедлил с ответом.

«Я здесь, Эдди. Я с тобой».

От этих слов стало спокойнее. Даже несмотря на то, что он, едва живой, валялся в тропических лесах рядом с трупом какого-то неведомого существа, ему нечего было бояться, пока они вместе.

Тупая боль в животе и груди не отпускала, и Эдди не двигался, даже дышать старался осторожно. С каждым вдохом ему казалось, что внутри что-то вот-вот лопнет, разорвется. Хорошо же им досталось. Вслух он сказал иное:

— Хорошо мы его уделали, а?

Напротив его лица лежала оторванная голова, запачканная зеленым.

«Да, — согласился Веном. — Еще бы».

Эдди усмехнулся и закрыл глаза.

Его качало на волнах бреда. Ему мерещилось, как он несется по джунглям, убегая от зеленокожего монстра в маске, но как бы далеко он ни бежал, тот всегда подкарауливал его из-за поворота и протыкал парными клинками.

Потом ему казалось, что он вернулся к самолету. Пилот смотрел на него остекленевшими глазами:

— За что? — спрашивал он, и из его открытого рта выпадали белые червяки.

Эдди отходил назад и спотыкался о безголовое тело Карлоса. Он него воняло падалью и разложением. По его шее ползали стайки огромных красных муравьев: они заползали внутрь через огромную дыру, на месте которой должен был быть позвоночник, чтобы вернуться обратно, утаскивая в муравейник кусочек латиноса.

Эдди бежал в лес, где, путаясь в деревьях и лианах, снова убегал от преследования.

Его обнаружили обезьяны. Они дергали одежду и кусали пальцы. Пока он не откусил им головы.

Неожиданно все закончилось, и Эдди снова открыл глаза. Вокруг было сумеречно, но сумрак этот не был похож на вечерний. Похоже, он пробыл без сознания всю ночь и теперь встречал рассвет. Чудо, что за это время его не сожрала пума или кто еще.

Во рту — сухо и горько на вкус, все мышцы — словно деревянные, но, главное, он был жив. Они были живы.

«Доброе утро, Эдди, — радостно поприветствовал симбиот».

— Доброе, — во рту что-то мешало. Он не сразу понял, что именно, пока не выплюнул кусок шерсти. Вот дрянь! Обезьяны все-таки не были частью его сна.

А вот пробежки по тропическим лесам ему все же померещились: рядом по-прежнему лежат труп поверженного монстра, и от него уже начинал исходить довольно неприятный запашок. Прикинув дальнейший план действий, Эдди решил, что лучше всего было бы вернуться к самолету: когда их начнут искать, обнаружить упавшее судно будет на берегу будет проще, чем одинокого человека в джунглях. Веном же посоветовал избавиться от пилота и провожатого, пока они не засмердели и не привлекли к себе хищников. Конечно, не хотелось оставлять их непогребенными, однако у него не было лопаты, чтобы вырыть им могилы, и тела пришлось отдать реке. Туда же отправилось тело убитого чудовища.

Проверив салон самолета, Эдди раздобыл бутылку воды и утолил жажду, затем попробовал выйти на связь с помощью приемника, но без особых результатов. На полу салона валялась разбитая камера, напоминая об исчезнувшем операторе. Стэн убежал в джунгли и до сих пор не вернулся. Жив ли он? Заблудился? Или уже погиб от местных хищников или тварей наподобие той, с которой они столкнулись вчера? Что это вообще было?

Веном был уверен, что монстр имел внеземное происхождение: материалом для его оружия служил неизвестный на Земле металл, девайс на руке горел непонятными символами, а на маске были выгравированы неизвестные руны. Что уж говорить о плечевой пушке, которая доставила им с Веномом особо много проблем. Какая-то миграция инопланетян на Землю, не иначе. Интересно, что этот экземпляр тут забыл? Не планировал же он захватить мир, начиная с тропических лесов?..

Эдди вытащил копье из носа самолета. Должно быть, он совсем безрассуден, но он не мог оставить Стэна, тем более, если был шанс, что тот еще жив. Соваться в дебри джунглей — смертельно опасная затея, но, в конце концов, там можно было найти пропитание. И с ним был Веном.

Эдди решил двигаться по спирали вокруг упавшего самолета. На удивление, долго искать не пришлось. Уже через полчаса оператор обнаружился лежащим на небольшой поляне со странными коконообразными растениями.

— Стэн! — Эдди подбежал ближе и потрепал оператора за плечо.

Живой. От звука собственного имени, Стэн недовольно застонал, жмуря глаза.

«Может, все-таки съесть его?» — предложил Веном.

И это предложение сейчас не казалось таким уж жестоким и нелогичным. Им требовалась пища посущественнее пары обезьян. Особенно после всего, что они испытали. Обычно Веном ныл о том, как он хочет есть, но сейчас ему не нужно было говорить и слова — Эдди сам ощущал, насколько они голодны. Настолько, что упитанный оператор казался ему аппетитным.

— Нет, — с усилием произнес Эдди, отводя взгляд от Стэна взгляд.

Рядом с ним лежало огромное насекомое с длинным хвостом. Оно отдаленно напоминало паука или скорпиона и, слава богу, было мертвым. Какие только твари не водятся в этих джунглях. Как там было в его речи? «Почти сто тридцать тысяч беспозвоночных»?

Стэн потерянным взглядом посмотрел на Эдди и, мгновенно придя в себя, отскочил в сторону:

— Э-эй! Не подходи ко мне! — в ужасе произнес он.

— Ты чего, это же я, — Эдди говорил приветливо и спокойно. — Узнаешь? Как меня зовут?

— Эдди, — задавленно произнес Стэн.

— Вот молодец. — Эдди улыбнулся. Но он не был уверен, что его улыбка вышла дружелюбной, а не хищной. — Все хорошо. Ну, может, не совсем. Но это поправимо.

Стэн закусил губы, на его лбу начали выступать капельки пота.

— Давай вернемся к самолету, — предложил Эдди. — Нас должны искать.

— Ты… ты не тронешь меня?

Сказать «нет» оказалось сложнее, чем обычно, но Эдди пообещал Стэну, что с ним все будет в порядке.

— Кто ты вообще такой?

«Мы — Веном!» — прозвучало в голове.

— Давай обсудим это позже, — сказал Эдди, помогая Стэну подняться на ноги.

— Как-то мне нехорошо, — вяло произнес тот и, не простояв на ногах и секунды, опустился на колени.

Он нервно посмотрел по сторонам, будто искал что-то, схватился рукой за грудь и со стоном сложился пополам. Прежде, чем Эдди успел что-либо сделать, Стэн, повалившись на спину, зашелся в душераздирающем крике.

— Помоги! Помоги мне! А-а-а! Эдди!

Но Эдди не знал, что он мог сделать. Он старался удерживать бьющееся в конвульсиях тело, но это никак не помогало страданиям несчастного оператора. Да что с ним такое? Неужели успел подхватить какую-то тропическую заразу?

Внезапно грудная клетка Стэна разорвалась кровавым фонтаном, и из нее под затихающие стоны высунулась уродливая чудовищная голова. Она лязгнула зубами и в тот же момент бросилась на Эдди.

Веном оказался быстрее. Черное щупальце поймало в полете мелкого, размером с крысу, монстра, и придавило его к земле, ломая панцирь.

— Ай! — Эдди отступил назад, морщась от боли, что передалась ему от симбиота.

Кровь этого существа также оказалась зеленой, не такой яркой, но зато разъедающей, словно кислота. Черная плоть Венома, растворяясь под ее действием, бесформенными ошметками падала на землю.

Как же больно! Но Эдди терпел. Недавно симбиот взял на себя его боль, и теперь Эдди готов был взять на себя его, лишь бы это помогло.

«Спасибо», — в голосе Венома звучала искренняя благодарность.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — произнес Эдди сквозь зубы.

За спиной послышался странный щелчок.

«Да что ж опять?!« — уже с отчаянием подумал Эдди, поворачивая голову.

Что-то врезалось ему в лицо, и дикие леса Амазонки растворились в черноте.

Проснулся Эдди уже с закатом, и чувствовал он себя лучше, чем когда-либо раньше. Рукой провел по волосам, вспоминая, как он вновь умудрился вырубиться. Стэна рядом не было: на месте его тела застыла кровавая лужа.

— Что я пропустил? — поинтересовался Эдди почти будничным тоном.

«Не поверишь, но еда сама залезла нам в рот, — торжествующе объявил Веном. — Какой-то местный паразит решил сунуться тебе в желудок. Очень питательный».

Эдди осмотрел поляну: пара из растений-коконов теперь были раскрыты. Про Стэна Эдди не спрашивал — очевидно, они с Веномом съели и его. Жалко парня.

— Думаю, нам пора возвращаться, — сказал Эдди.

Оставалось надеяться, что их скоро найдут. В крайнем случае, у них еще был десяток питательных коконов с этой поляны, но хотелось бы обойтись без экзотических деликатесов.

Подняв с земли трофейное копье, Эдди побрел к самолету.


End file.
